


Love at first sight

by go_nuclear



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/go_nuclear/pseuds/go_nuclear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and Dipper's relationship gets more complex</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

Bill hadn't wanted  to steal Dipper's body, it had just worked out that way. So Bill decided to apologize to Dipper for taking his body and messing with it.

"Piiiinnnneee Treeeeeee! Waaaaakkkkeeee Uppppppppp!" Bill said, poking Dipper in the arm.

"Wha? Bill?! What the heck are you doing here?!" Dipper said, sitting bolt upright.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for taking your body over. And, if you accept my apology, I'll do you a favor, anything you want." Bill said, holding out his hand, which was glowing with a blue fire.

For some reason, Dipper thought that Bill was being honest with the whole favor thing, so he shook Bill's hand.

"Thanks, my little Pine Tree. Now what's that favor you wanted?" Bill asked, floating upside down in front of Dipper.

“Two….more…..favors!” Dipper exclaimed in excitement.

“Fine. Fine, Pine Tree. But on one condition, you do me a favor, give me your hand.”

Dipper jumped back, fearing that Bill would cut off his hand or make his hand a screaming head.

“I won’t cut off your hand or turn it into a screaming head.” Bill said, rolling his eye.

“H-how did you know that?” Dipper asked nervously.

“I can read people’s minds, one of the great joys of being a dream demon,” Bill said, floating around Dipper’s head. “Now then, let’s get to our first order of business, your hand. Would you please stick it out in front of you?” Bill said, holding his hands behind his back.

“Alright.” Dipper said suspiciously, holding his hand out in front of him.

Bill grabbed Dipper’s hand and in a flash of blue light, a shiny silver engagement ring with a HUGE diamond on it appeared on Dipper’s finger.

"Ho....ly….crap.” Dipper breathed, staring at the ring.

“Yeah, I thought you would like that, Pine Tree,” Bill glowed. “Oh yeah, I have another surprise for you!” The ground started to shake as everything was bathed in a soft blue light.


	2. Chapter two

Then, standing in front of Dipper was a 13-year-old boy with blonde hair, a black top hat, a black eyepatch over his left eye, a gold suit with black jeans, a white dress shirt, and black converse. Dipper couldn’t help but stare at him.

“So Pine Tree, what do you think?” Bill had a chesire cat smile across his face.

“You look nice. Really nice.” Dipper’s eyes darted around the attic, finally landing on Bill’s hand, which had an identical ring on it.

“Why thank you, my little Pine Tree.” For some weird reason, Dipper felt really special when Bill called him Pine Tree.

“Dip? Where are you?:” Mabel’s voice flooded the stairwell.

“Bill! You have to hide! I can’t have Mabel seeing you! I’ll explain later! Just! Goooooo!” Dipper whisper-yelled. Bill hid in a darkened corner of the attic right when Mabel entered.

“Dipper, our parents called.” Mabel was actually being serious for once.

“What did they say? Did something happen to them?”

“They said that they were moving to France. They got a really good job offer there, and they want us to stay in Gravity Falls. With Stan.” Mabel’s voice dropped on the “with Stan” part.

“Well, that’s good, but there’s one flaw in that plan, there doesn’t appear to be a middle school here.”

“Yeah, there is. Stan showed me a picture of it. It’s joined with the high school. The middle school is on the bottom.”

“Well then, we’ll stay here.” Dipper said matter-of-factly. ****

Bill was holding his breath, resisting the urge to say something. Finally, Mabel left, and Bill popped out of the corner he was in.

“Pine Tree! We’re going to get to go to the same school! Yay!”

“Dipper? Who are you talking to?” Dipper bit his lip as soon as Mabel started talking.

“Oh no.” Bill said quietly.

“What the-? Dipper, who is this cute guy standing next to you, of all people?”

“It’s my boyfriend, Mabel” Dipper said, grabbing Bill’s sweaty hand.

“I. I thought you liked girls, not guys.” Mabel said quietly.

"Well Mabel, for once you're wrong. So would you please leave me and Bill alone? Thanks." Mabel gasped, hearing Bill's name.

"Bill  _Cipher_?!?!"

"Hell yeah! The one and only!" Bill yelled.

"Fine then, you date an evil demon that tried to kill Stan, while I stay single." Mabel said, turning and leaving.

"Yeesh. Shooting Star is freaking RUDE." Bill said, causing Dipper to laugh.


End file.
